


Joe Jones Opens His Mouth. Spews Crap. No One Gives a S**t

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Joe Jones Opens His Mouth. Spews Crap. No One Gives a S**t

12:25 pm – 08/12/2015

### Joe Jones Opens His Mouth. Spews Crap. No One Gives a Shit.

TMZ recently caught up with former boy band mogul Joe Jones, who has been laying pretty low since the highly publicized end of his professional relationship with Boys Sensation last year, and he had this to say about the upcoming (as in, this Saturday) nuptials of two of the group's members, Aidan Emory and Luke Decker.

"It's utterly wrong," the 47-year-old Jones told TMZ, "I would have never let this fly. I had rules about this kind of thing."

When pressed for a reason why, he continued, "They're being marked to young girls. Young and impressionable girls. They needed to be able to feel wanted, like they had a chance. That's why they kept coming back."

We don't know about you, but we thought Boys Sensation's fans kept coming back because the group is made up of four very talented men, praised by their peers and predecessors time and time again. We think Mr. Jones' worldview is skewed and Luke, Dylan, Aidan and Nic are better off without him.

Source: TMZ.

_Ugh, this douchebag needs to STFU and STFD. Good on BoysSen for kicking his homophobic ass to the curb. There's nothing wrong with Aidan and Luke's love, and I wish them a long and happy life together._

_OMFG I could write novels about how strongly I hate this fuckstick._

Tagged: boys sensation, gay / lesbian / rights, marriage


End file.
